Notas durante una reunión de negocios
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN de "Notes During a Business Meeting" de LoudVoice. Oliver se aburre en una de sus muchas reuniones de negocios de QC. Así que decide concentrarse en un tema mucho más interesante: la vida amorosa de Felicity. [Una serie de momentos en forma de mensajes entre nuestros dos personajes preferidos]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas durante una reunión de negocios**

Summary: Traducción de _Notes During a Business Meeting_ de LoudVoice. Oliver se aburre en una de sus muchas reuniones de negocios de QC. Así que decide concentrarse en un tema mucho más interesante: la vida amorosa de Felicity. [Una serie de momentos en forma de mensajes entre nuestros dos personajes preferidos]

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece. Me limito a traducir la maravilla que LoudVoice ha creado a partir de los personajes de la serie de DC. Thanky **you** very much again!

 **Nótese que lo que escribe Oliver va en negrita.**

La letra normal es de Felicity y el subrayado/cursivo es o bien Moira o bien Thea Queen.

OoOoO

 **¿Cómo dices que te va con Barry?**

Atiende.

 **Anoche no dormí lo suficiente como para prestarle atención a algo tan aburrido.**

Isabel se enfadará. Está mirando de nuevo.

 **Sigo teniendo sueño.**

¿Y discutir mi vida personal te despierta? Así que ¿mi vida privada es menos aburrida que esta reunión?

 **¿No lo es?**

Cállate. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

 **Sí. Y sí. Y sí. Así que, ¿cómo os va?**

Bastante bien.

 **No suenas muy entusiasta.**

Bueno, tal vez sea porque no estoy acostumbrada a tener sesiones de Dr. Phil contigo DURANTE UNA REUNIÓN DE NEGOCIOS.

 **¿Qué significa eso? Hablamos todo el tiempo. Además, ya te lo he dicho: me ayudas a seguir despierto.**

Isabel nos está mirando.

 **Da igual, ¿cómo está Barry?**

¿Cómo está Isabel?

 **¿Qué tiene que ver Isabel con esto?**

Si tú puedes preguntarme por mi vida privada, yo puedo preguntarte por la tuya.

 **Isabel no es parte de mi vida privada, así que no hay nada que decir. Ahora, ¿Barry?**

Bien.

 **¿Y ya está?**

¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Salimos y me besó. Estuvo bien.

[...]

 **Sigue.**

Para. Todos nos están mirando. Hablamos después.

Nadie nos está mirando. Hablamos ahora.

Sí que nos miran. Es lo que pasa cuando el CEO grita de repente "QUÉ" en una reunión.

 **Entonces os besasteis. ¿Te gusta?**

Oliver, en serio, no vamos a tener esta conversación y menos en una reunión.

 **Así que el beso estuvo mal.**

Yo no he dicho eso.

 **No has respondido a la pregunta.**

El beso estuvo bien.

 **¿Solo "bien"?**

¿Qué ha sido ese sonidito que has hecho?

 **¿Qué sonidito?**

Ese "bff" petulante.

 **El Director Financiero estaba hablando del margen de beneficios**.

Cierto.

[...]

 **Entonces ¿va a haber una segunda cita?**

Oliver, en serio.

 **¿Sí o no?**

No sé de dónde viene todo esto, pero sí. Va a haber otra cita. Una tercera cita.

 **¿Tercera?**

Bueno, esta vez te has limitado a mirarme. Esto es infantil. Vale, deja de fulminarme con la mirada. Barry me va a llevar al teatro esta noche.

 **Qué sutil...**

Puedo leer el sarcasmo.

 **Así que te gusta mucho.**

Está bien... se amolda bien. Como una pieza de puzle, ¿sabes?

 **Debería encajar perfectamente.**

No creo que sea el tipo de chica con la que se encaje perfectamente. O si lo soy, mi pieza de puzle perfecta ya ha encontrado su pareja. ¿Tiene sentido lo que digo? De todas formas, ¿qué es una pareja perfecta?

 **Créeme, eres una chica de pareja perfecta. Un "se amolda bien" no te va a servir.**

Tal vez tenga que servirme "Se amolda bien".

 **Solo si así lo decides.**

No sabía que había elección.

 **Puedes elegir no tener una tercera cita.**

¿Y qué hago entonces?

 **Ir a una primera cita. Conmigo.**

 **OoOoO**

 **N/T:** tengo que mencionar que este capítulo ha sido interesante desde mi punto de vista como traductora porque, primeramente, hay una metáfora chulísima ( _perfect fit_ ) y no sé si lo he podido traducir de forma que haga pensar en el verbo en sí y en la imagen mental y metafórica que nuestra _geek_ tiene en mente.

To fit significa "calza, ajustar, encajar, amoldarse, quedar bien, entrar, servir, valer", entre muchos otros, y toca tanto el tema de la ropa como el de las relaciones personales, etc. Felicity habla del _perfect fit_ después del "he fits fine". Ese primero –que lo deja en el aire, pero todos sabemos que el Oliver Queen porque son tal para cual- viene a ser el calce perfecto, tu complemento ideal, la pareja que va con tu pieza del puzle... y que siente que no tiene con Barry (su "Se amolda bien") aunque el muchacho un sol y su relación tan fácil y buena.

Y ya en segundo y último lugar, se da una situación que por mucho que le dé vueltas a la cabeza... no se puede traducir por una sola palabra ni mantener todo el sentido del "smooth" original inglés sin perder algo en el trasvase de idiomas.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que escuché usar esa simple palabra para decir tanto fue en una entrevista a Mark Ruffalo, Meryl Street y James McAvoy en the Graham Norton Show. Si tenéis la oportunidad de ver el fragmento que os digo, está en Youtube; Meryl besa a Mark porque, sinceramente, ese hombre lo vale. La elogia de una forma tan sutil y adorable (¡y luego está la reacción de ambos!) que es desternillante y super dulce. Para quien no lo coja, porque esa actriz es eterna y estupenda, tiene 65 años, no 45 como él deja caer.

En fin, que ese _Smooth_ , tanto en este capítulo como en esa entrevista, puede significar "sutil", que es tal y como lo he dejado yo, pero también (dados los tintes celosos y sarcásticos de Oliver) viene a ser un irónico "sin contratiempos/tropiezos" –en plan, un movimiento planeado para que sea fácil- o un "menuda jugada..." burlón, que obviamente Felicity nota.

Para quién no lo sepa, por si acaso, cuando Felicity habla de las sesiones del Dr. Phil está haciendo referencia a un show que surgió como una segmentación del de Oprah Winfrey, en el que el doctor Phil McGraw ofrecía asesoramiento sobre "Estrategias de vida" y demás de su experiencia como psicólogo clínico.

Espero que haya quedado claro y que os haya gustado, ya no me enrollo más. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Arual17: ¡** hola de nuevo! Está genial, ya verás conforme avancen los capítulos cómo te ríes con ellos. Yo estaba traduciendo y era imposible pensar "si es que están hechos el uno para el otro; míralos interactuando, parecen una pareja..."

Una naturalidad... que parece que estés ahí al lado leyendo sus mensajes y viendo sus reacciones. ¡Espero que te guste tanto como a mí!

OoOoO

 **¿Cómo dices que va tu vida privada?**

JA JA.

 **Solo pregunto...**

¿Vamos a hacer esto otra vez?

 **¿Quieres que responda?**

Atiende.

 **Anoche no dormí lo suficiente como para prestarle atención a algo tan aburrido.**

Te repites. Y me llevaste a casa pronto. ¿Te fuiste a hacer Ya-Sabes-Qué después?

 **Depende de lo que entiendas por Ya-Sabes-Qué**.

Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

 **No, no fui al Verdant.**

Entonces ¿por qué no has dormido lo suficiente?

 **Mi cerebro seguía funcionando. No has respondido a mi pregunta.**

¿Qué pregunta?

 **¿Qué tal tu vida personal?**

Cállate.

 **Digg me ha dicho que anoche fuiste a una tercera cita.**

Estamos en una reunión...

 **Entonces ¿es un buen chico?**

No, ahora mismo no lo es.

 **¿Mejor que Barry?**

¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?

 **Eso está bien. ¿También besa bien?**

[...]

 **Has conseguido que Isabel se dé cuenta de cómo me has fulminado con los ojos. Hueles bien.**

¡¿Me has olido el pelo?!

 **No, pero huele a coco.**

Me gusta el coco.

 **Lo sé.**

Ahora que ha quedado claro, ¿puedes prestarle atención a la presentación?

 **Es una revisión administrativa, no una reunión de la Junta.**

Isabel nos está mirando otra vez.

 **Nos mira mucho últimamente.**

Sí, porque se ha dado cuenta de que algo ha cambiado.

 **¿Cómo?**

Bueno, para empezar, puede verte ahora mismo mirando lo que escribo por encima de mi hombro.

 **¿Y?**

Prácticamente te has caído sobre mí, Oliver.

 **Me gusta caer sobre ti.**

No sé qué responder a eso.

 **Entonces... el chico besa bien.**

Sí, pero tiene la extraña manía de olerme.

 **[...]**

 **Tengo esa canción en la cabeza.**

¿?

 **Esa canción, la que sonaba anoche en el coche.**

¿Vale...?

 **¿Puedes descargarla y programarla en mi teléfono?**

¿Quieres una balada cursi de tono de llamada?

 **No era tan cursi.**

En gran parte, sí que lo era. Y Ar-Oliver Queen la quiere como tono de llamada.

 **¿Te estás riendo?**

Estoy intentando no hacerlo. Es diferente.

 **Prográmalo para que suene solo cuando me llamas tú.**

Vale **.**

 **¿Ya no te ríes?**

Cállate.

 **[...]**

 **Deja de morderte el labio.**

¿Qué?

 **Me distrae.**

Ni siquiera estabas prestando atención a la presentación.

 **Lo estaba haciendo hasta que empezaste a morderte el labio.**

¿Cómo sabes que me estaba mordiendo el labio si estabas atendiendo?

 **Visión periférica.**

Estabas mirándome.

 **Eso también.**

[...]

 **Ese chico de Finanzas nos está mirando cada minuto.**

¿Quién? ¿Darren?

 **¿Por qué sabes cómo se llama?**

Tú también sabes cómo se llama. Ayer tuviste una reunión con él.

 **¿Por qué te está mirando?**

¿Por qué me estás mirando tú?

 **Eres mi asistente.**

Muy bien, Oliver. Muy bien.

 **¿Qué?**

¿Te crees que no he visto eso?

 **Sigue mirándonos.**

Porque su CEO ha decidido fulminarlo con la mirada e irle con Ya-Sabes-Qué-Cuento. Tu brazo sigue en el respaldo de mi silla. Quítalo.

 **No estaba atendiendo a la presentación del Director Financiero. Ahora sí.**

[...]

 **Así que... ¿estáis juntos tú y ese chico o solo saliendo?**

No hemos hablado de eso todavía.

 **Tal vez deberíais. Es decir, tercera cita, besa genial... Parece un buen tipo.**

Dije que besaba bien. De hecho, yo solo asentí cuando tú lo dijiste. Y ahora estamos ambos hablando de ti en tercera persona. Digg tenía razón: es raro.

 **Ahora estás siendo quisquillosa. Entonces, ¿sois novios?**

Creo que ¿sí? Sí. El que asientas con la cabeza ayuda.

 **Deja de sonreír. Es una reunión seria.**

Tú también lo estás haciendo. Y estás asustando a la gente.

 **[...]**

¿Sabes? Solías ser mucho mejor escondiendo tus sentimientos, todo estoico.

 **Solía ser mejor también en otras cosas.**

¿Como qué?

 **Manteniendo mis manos lejos de ti.**

Estás jugando con mi pelo. En una reunión.

 **¿Así mejor?**

No. Para nada. Jugar con mis dedos por debajo de la mesa no lo arregla.

 **Qué difícil es complacerte.**

Es muy fácil complacerme, pero no en una reunión de negocios. Cállate. Estás mirando de nuevo.

 **Puedo ver lo que has tachado.**

Bórralo de tu cerebro.

 **Llama a Digg. Dile que es una emergencia.**

¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

 **Invéntatela.**

¿Por qué?

 **Porque en cinco minutos voy a besarte y me da igual hacerlo en esta sala de conferencias que no.**

OoOoO

 **N/T:** muchos juegos de palabras en este capítulo. Espero que se entiendan las connotaciones sexuales por doquier. Hay que pensar mal, de todas formas; espero haber sido sutil para que quede tan divertido como me pareció el original.

¿Soy la única que se ha quedado con las ganas de saber qué canción era?


	3. Chapter 3

**Arual17:** sí, sí, definitivamente, le tengo que preguntar a LoudVoice a ver si me dice cuál era... Es total; un mezcla del Oliver de antes y después de la isla, tienes razón, eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención de este fic.

Este capítulo es también divertidísimo, ya verás.

OoOoO

 **Bonito pañuelo.**

Lo odio.

 **¿Entonces por qué lo llevas puesto?**

No puedo no llevarlo.

 **¿Es un código de vestimenta nuevo de la empresa? Sabes que eres mi Secretaria Ejecutiva, puedes no llevarlo sin que haya consecuencias.**

No, no puedo.

 **¿Estás enfadada conmigo?**

Sí.

 **¿Por el pañuelo?**

Sí.

 **Yo también lo odio. ¿Contenta?**

Me pica y me limita. Y no puedo NO llevarlo porque sino la gente empezará a hablar.

 **¿Y qué dirán?**

¡Que voy llena de chupetones! Deja de sonreír.

 **Déjame ver.**

NO.

 **Solo un vistacito.**

He dicho que no.

 **[...]**

 **¿Por qué está tan enfadada Isabel?**

Solo es una suposición, pero puede que tal vez sea porque te has pasado toda la pausa del café intentando sacarle el pañuelo a tu Secretaria Ejecutiva en vez de hablar con los inversores para sacarles su dinero.

 **En mi defensa diré que mi Secretaria Ejecutiva es más guapa.**

Dile eso a Isabel.

 **Si quieres que lo haga...**

Oliver, NO. Tal vez luego.

[...]

 **Hace calor aquí adentro, ¿no crees?**

Se está bien.

 **Hace mucho calor como para llevar pañuelo.**

Qué lástima.

 **[...]**

Quitándote la chaqueta no conseguirás que me lo quite.

 **[...]**

Eso ha sido rastrero.

 **Los inversores parecen mucho más relajados.**

También creen que estás loco por sugerirles que se pusieran "más cómodos".

 **Están agradecidos.**

Siguen sin comerse los bagels.

 **Tal vez deberías quitarte el pañuelo. Promueve una atmósfera casual**.

Tal vez debería clavarte una flecha.

 **[...]**

¿Por qué quieres que la gente lo vea?

 **La gente no. Solo yo.**

¿Por qué?

 **No hay un porqué. ¿Se notan?**

Querrás decir "¿tanto se notan?"

 **¿Hay más de uno?**

En el cuello, la clavícula y media docena cerca de los hombros. Por cierto, ¿a qué viene eso? ¿Se te ha ido la olla?

 **Estaba escuchando a ese tipo. Muy atentamente.**

¿Cuyo nombre es...?

 **Irrelevante. Tenía un punto interesante.**

Es verdad.

 **Bueno, ¿en qué parte de los hombros?**

Deja de mirarme así.

 **¿Así, cómo?**

Ya lo sabes.

 **Quítate el pañuelo.**

¿Por qué?

 **Quiero verlos.**

Los has visto. Tú los has puesto ahí. E incluso sin el pañuelo no podrías ver los de los hombros.

 **Ya se termina la reunión.**

Después tienes comida con los inversores.

 **Llama a Digg.**

No puedes volver a hacerlo.

 **Ahora.**

OoOoO

 **N/T:** lo divertido de este capítulo es que utiliza la palabra "scarf" un montón, que puede ser tanto bufanda como pañuelo. Yo he decidido traducirlo por esta segunda opción, más que nada porque no sé en qué época del año está situada la acción ni creo que pegue mucho llevar una bufanda dentro de la oficina y menos con la ropa que suele llevar Felicity.

Personalmente, me reí mucho con el "Small peek" que Oliver le suelta a la desesperada por verle las marcas, casi de forma infantil; de ahí mi "Solo un vistacito". Lo imagino haciendo un pucherito, con ojitos de cordero degollado para salirse con la suya como si fuera un niño y es que me puede.

Por si alguien no lo sabe... los bagels (es que ya he tenido que explicarlo antes) son roscas; un pan con la forma de los donnuts o las berlinas, pero sin chocolate, obviamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arual17** y **Guest** : me alegro muchísimo de que os esté gustando. La verdad es que mi madre me mira raro cada vez que me pongo a traducir un capítulo de este fic, porque me río yo sola lo que no está escrito. En fin... el momentazo del final es genial, ya veréis.

¡Espero que os guste!

OoOoO

 **¿Hay algo en la agenda para el miércoles por la noche?**

Que yo vea, no.

 **Vale, pues deja la tarde libre. A menos que surja algo "urgente".**

¿"Urgente" del tipo Verdant?

 **Sí.**

Ok.

 **¿No preguntas?**

Has dicho que era personal.

 **¿Quieres saber para qué es?**

No lo sé. ¿Cuándo ha surgido?

 **Ahora mismo.**

Ok.

 **¿A qué viene eso?**

Me cuesta entender las estadísticas de las que habla Isabel.

 **¿Desde cuándo te cuesta pillar las matemáticas?**

Desde ahora.

 **Te pasa algo. Dímelo.**

Ahora no.

 **Felicity.**

Vale, quiero saberlo. ¿Por qué estoy despejando tu agenda para el miércoles por la noche?

 **Cena familiar. Y no solo mi agenda. La tuya también.**

¿?

 **Nuestra agenda.**

Explícate.

 **Vamos a cenar el miércoles por la noche.**

¿Dónde?

 **En mi casa**

[...]

 **La gente nos mira. Es lo que pasa cuando la Secretaria Ejecutiva del CEO grita "QUÉ" en medio de una reunión.**

No te digo dónde tienes la gracia.

 **No tenías que rasgar el papel subrayándolo tanto.**

Bueno, pues lo he hecho.

 **¿Por qué es tan malo cenar en mi casa?**

Porque es una cena familiar en tu casa.

 **Es lo mismo.**

No es lo mismo. "Familiar" significa que tu madre estará allí. Y Thea.

 **No** **paniques.**

No estoy panicando. No estoy panicando para nada. Y TU MANO EN MI MUSLO NO AYUDA.

 **Perdón.**

[...]

 **¿Te sientes mejor?**

Sí. Solo he hiperventilado durante cinco minutos en el baño. No es nada.

 **Conoces a mi madre. Te gusta. Tú le gustas a ella. ¿Qué hay de malo en cenar todos juntos?**

La conozco como tu asistente, no como... una mujer de tu vida.

 **Tú eres la mujer de mi vida y mi madre quiere conocerte.**

¿Ha dicho eso ella?

 **Sí.**

¿Cuándo?

 **Esta mañana.**

Ya me extrañaba que estuviera hoy tan diferente. ¿Por qué no tienes problemas con eso?

 **¿Por qué tendría que tenerlos?**

Es una cena de "conoce a mis padres". O "conoce a mi madre", en singular. Aunque Thea también intimida a su manera.

 **Solo es una cena en mi casa.**

Así que no es importante, ¿Verdad? Todo muy casual. Una cena casual con Moira Queen en la Mansión Queen.

 **Sí. Y llámalo solo "casa".**

Vale.

 **[...]**

¿Qué le has dicho de mí a tu madre?

 **¿A qué te refieres?**

¿Cómo ha salido el tema para que te pidiera invitarme a cenar en tu casa?

 **Me vio esta mañana cuando iba a cambiarme.**

¿Y?

 **Desayunamos y me pidió que te invitara a cenar.**

Sí, pero ¿cómo?

 **Felicity.**

Dímelo.

 **Le dije que anoche me quedé a dormir en tu casa. Entonces me dijo que te invitara. ¿Por qué es tan importante?**

No lo entenderías.

 **No lo entiendo.**

Eso está bien.

 **No aprecio la condescendencia.**

Sobrevivirás.

 **¿Eso significa que te viene bien el miércoles?**

Sí.

 **[...]**

 **Te estás mordiendo el labio otra vez.**

Y tú estás mirándome de nuevo.

 **Recuerdo cómo terminó esta conversación la última vez.**

Ni siquiera lo pienses.

 **No recuerdo que te quejaras.**

 _Niños, por favor, ¿podemos concentrarnos en el asunto en cuestión? Preferiría pasar el menor tiempo posible en la misma habitación que esa mujer._

 **Sí, mamá.**

Lo siento, señora Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Serieadicta** : ¡hola! Te explico, mientras ellos dos se escriben, Moira Queen (la madre de Oliver) se mete en medio de la conversación por notitas, cortándoles todo el rollo, porque quiere que se concentren en la reunión y estar el menor tiempo posible junto a Isabel Rochev. Espero que ahora haya quedado claro y que este capítulo te guste. ¡Cualquier cosa, me dices y te explico!

 **Arual17** : me encanta Moira, es tan... oportuna xD Estuvo matadora, hay que reconocerlo. Nada más que de imaginarme la cara de Felicity... JAJAJAJA

 **Guest** : ¡me alegra que te gusten! La verdad es que sí, LoudVoice tiene una capacidad increíble para crear diálogos super fluidos y naturales. Y ambos son encantadores, así que no se puede pedir más...

¡Aquí os dejo otro capítulo! ¡Que aproveche! :D

OoOoO

Tienes que tener más cuidado.

 **¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

Hace nada has dicho mi nombre.

 **¿Y?**

Me has pedido que te trajera los borradores de tu escritorio y has dicho mi nombre.

 **¿De qué estás hablando?**

Has dicho (y te cito): "... los papeles deberían estar en mi escritorio, de hecho. Felicity, ¿puedes cogerlos por mí?" Y ahí lo tienes de nuevo. "Felicity".

 **¿Y tu punto es? ¿Por favor?**

Has dicho Felicity en una reunión. En una reunión con Isabel. Y Walter. ¡No niegues con la cabeza!

 **Vale, voy a picar. ¿Qué debería haberte llamado? ¿Querida? ¿Nena?**

¡Solo faltaba...!

 **Sigo sin ver dónde está el problema.**

Aquí soy SEÑORITA SMOAK, la Secretaria Ejecutiva, y tú eres Oliver Queen, CEO. ¡Oliver Queen, CEO, NO se dirige a su Secretaria Ejecutiva con ese tono!

 **Vale, si te he ofendido de alguna manera lo siento de verdad pero, en serio, no entiendo qué he dicho que te haya enfadado.**

¡No me has ofendido! Vale. Cuando dices mi nombre lo haces con un tono.

 **¿Un tono?**

Es suave. Bajas la voz hasta que es casi un susurro. ¡Deja de sonreír!

 **¿Por qué? Obviamente, te gusta cómo digo tu nombre.**

¡Pero no aquí!

 **Así que estás diciendo que he dicho "Felicity" con ese tono que te gusta cuando te he pedido los borradores.**

Sí.

 **Y que debería haber dicho "Señorita Smoak".**

¡Sí!

 **Vale.**

¡Gracias!

 **[...]**

¡Eres imposible!

 **¿Por qué?**

¡Chulo e imposible!

 **¿A qué vienen los apodos?**

Y ahora vuelves a hacer juegos de palabras de los malos.

 **No lo entiendo. ¿Ahora por qué estás enfadada?**

Sabes exactamente por qué estoy enfadada.

 **Esta vez te he llamado "Señorita Smoak".**

Cinco veces. Con el mismo tono que utilizas para decir Felicity y sonreíste después.

 **Pero te he llamado Señorita Smoak.**

Por eso eres imposible.

 **¿De verdad estás tan enfadada?**

Sí, Oliver. Walter está aquí. Me gusta Walter; lo respeto. Y ahora se piensa que soy como todas esas...

 **Walter sabe que no eres como el resto para mí. ¿Felicity? Háblame.**

[...]

 **¿Dime algo?**

 **Felicity: estás haciendo de esto una montaña. Nadie te está mirando y se lo he explicado todo a Walter durante la pausa de la comida.**

 **Felicity.**

[...]

 **Ya han pasado dos horas y esta reunión está haciendo que me apetezca una fuga en Iron Heights. Ya te he dicho que lo siento.**

De hecho, no. No lo has dicho.

 **Pues lo estoy haciendo ahora.**

¿Dejarás de decir mi nombre así, por favor?

 **No.**

¿Qué?

 **No puedo. Diggle también me lo ha dicho antes. La forma en que pronuncio tu nombre, no puedo evitar el tono. He intentado dejar de hacerlo, pero no puedo.**

[...]

 **También deberíamos dejar de mirarnos así en las reuniones.**

Sí, a menos que queramos ver a Isabel ponerse hecha una furia de nuevo. ¿Has visto la mirada que me ha echado?

 **No te preocupes, nena. Yo te guardo las espaldas.**

Mátame.

OoOoO

 **N/T** : por si alguien no se acuerda o no queda muy claro... Iron Heights es una prisión.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola, aquí os dejo otro capitulo! ¡Disfrutadlo!

OoOoO

 **Te deseo.**

Digg me ha prohibido contestarte a nada de eso durante la reunión. Me ha dicho que no va a poner más excusas por nosotros para que podamos liarnos por tercera vez en la parte de atrás del coche.

 **Bien, porque no quiero que nos liemos.**

¿Estás de coña?

 **En absoluto.**

Digg también me ha dicho que no va a interrumpir otra reunión. Especialmente una de caridad.

 **Recuérdame que lo despida. Además, no siempre tiene razón.**

Esta vez sí que la tiene.

 **Esta vez es diferente.**

¿Por?

 **No quiero que nos liemos en la parte de atrás del coche. Te quiero. Toda tú.**

[...]

 **Así que ¿no me vas a hablar?**

No.

 **Vale.**

DEJA DE HACER ESO.

 **No.**

¡Oliver! ¡Manos fuera! Digg ha dicho que no.

 **Deja de mencionar a Digg cuando te toco.**

[...]

Ahora la gente me mira divertida.

 **Porque me has traído café. Nunca lo haces. Todo el mundo lo sabe.**

Mejor que piensen eso a que que tu mano estaba bajo mi falda.

 **Solo sobre tu muslo.**

¿Solo?

 **Iba a ir más arriba después de que hicieras "mmm", pero te has levantado antes de que pudiera.**

Es una reunión de caridad. Se supone que tienes que estar involucrado.

 **Mi madre está aquí. Ella puede hacerse cargo.**

Razón de más para no continuar con esta conversación.

[...]

 **¿Te quedas esta noche?**

¿Quieres que me quede?

 **Sí.**

Vale, deja de mirarme así.

 **Bueno, ahora que has aceptado...**

No lo he hecho.

 **¿Por qué no?**

¿Estamos hablando de quedarme a dormir o todo lo que eso conlleva?

 **Todo.**

No si tu madre está bajo el mismo techo.

 **Es un techo grande. Hay mucho espacio debajo.**

Ya me he dado cuenta.

 **Entonces está bien.**

¿No quieres quedarte a dormir en mi apartamento?

 **Quiero verte desnuda en mi cama.**

[...]

 **Te estás sonrojando. Y mordiéndote el labio.**

Lo siento.

 **Te ha gustado lo que he escrito.**

Sí.

 **Entonces, ¿te quedas esta noche?**

No lo sé.

 **Quiero que mis sábanas huelan a ti.**

 **Quiero abrazarte y dormir juntos, en mi cama.**

 **Y despertar sabiendo que esta vez es verdad.**

¿Sueñas con eso?

 **Sí.**

Vale.

 **Vale. ¿Qué hora es?**

19:30 h.

 **Dile a mi madre que nos vamos. Yo llamo a Digg.**

Va a matarme.


	7. Chapter 7

Ya queda menos, chicas. Oficialmente, LoudVoice ha escrito nada más que ocho capítulos... pero espero sinceramente que en la próxima temporada se den situaciones empresariales o algo parecido para que puedan continuar habiendo notas entre ellos.

En fin, ¡disfrutadlo!

OoOoO

 **¿Digg y Lyla están juntos?**

Sí.

 **¡¿Por qué nadie me cuenta estas cosas?!**

Porque se piensan que eres observador.

 **Soy observador.**

No. En temas personales, no lo eres.

 **¿Qué se supone que significa eso?**

Mira tu pregunta de arriba.

 **No me gusta cuando te pones toda señorita.**

¿Ah, no?

 **Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**

De hecho, no lo sé.

 **Cuando pones esa cara, como la primera vez que nos conocimos.**

Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos.

 **Fue hace solo un año.**

Aun así.

 **Me acuerdo.**

[...]

¿Y qué más recuerdas?

 **Se supone que eres tú la que tiene que mantenerme al tanto en las reuniones.**

Escupe.

 **Nop.**

Va, dímelo.

 **El Administrador de Información tiene puntos realmente buenos.**

Que yo le mencioné anteriormente. Dímelo.

 **Creo que mereces un ascenso.**

Lo sé.

 **No vas a conseguirlo con esa actitud.**

No sabrías cómo funcionar sin mí, de todas formas.

 **También es verdad.**

[...]

 **Recuerdo que la camisa que llevabas era rosa.**

Tienes una foto mía con esa camisa en tu móvil. Siguiente.

 **Recuerdo que tu pintalabios era rosa intenso.**

Fucsia. ¡Te acuerdas!

 **Sí. ¿Ves? Soy observador.**

No, no lo eres. ¿Por qué recuerdas el color del pintalabios que llevaba?

 **Porque soy observador.**

Y estabas mirándome los labios.

 **Eso también.**

Y no eres observador. Eres un olvidadizo.

 **Estás en plan señorita de nuevo. Lo soy, acabo de demostrarlo.**

Lo único que has demostrado es que me estabas mirando los labios cuando nos conocimos.

 **Es prueba suficiente. ¿No te gusta que lo hiciera?**

Yo tengo más de un año entero de pruebas de que eres olvidadizo. Yo gano.

 **No sé de qué me estás hablando.**

Ya...

 **[...]**

 **Recuerdo la primera vez que te toqué.**

¿Qué?

 **Te toqué el hombro y te prometí una botella de vino.**

Que aún no he recibido.

 **Recuerdo la primera vez que me encerraste en la guarida.**

¿Por qué recuerdas eso?

 **Porque esa fue la primera vez que olí el perfume de coco que llevas.**

¿Eh?

 **Recuerdo la primera vez que te abracé.**

Y me columpiaste sobre el ascensor.

 **Recuerdo la primera vez que te besé.**

Eso fue hace dos meses.

 **Estoy** **intentando ser romántico y demostrar que soy observador.**

Y me encanta que lo seas. Pero aun así no sigo muy convencida de tu capacidad de observación.

 **¿Por qué?**

Si eres tan observador como dices, ¿por qué tardaste un año en darte cuenta de lo que había entre nosotros?

 **¿Quién dice que no me diera cuenta antes?**

¿Qué?

 **Lo sabía.**

Estás mintiendo.

 **Nunca te he mentido y nunca lo haré.**

Estuviste con cuatro mujeres desde que nos conocimos. Una de ellas era Laurel.

 **Vale, voy a decirlo solo una vez. O escribirlo, que para el caso es lo mismo:**

¿Vale?

 **Cuando te vi por primera vez, tuve uno de esos momentos.**

¿Qué momentos?

 **De los de: "oh, ahí estás. Te conozco".**

No lo pillo.

 **Era como si ya te conociera y supiera que ya eras parte de mí. Pero no quería admitirlo.**

¿Durante un año?

 **Más de un año.**

Eres terco.

 **Y observador.**

[...]

 **¡Pero, ¿por qué no me contáis estas cosas?! ¿Digg y Lyla?**

No habláis exactamente de sentimientos Digg y tú.

 **Ok, ya lo pillo.**

Así que ¿no te importa no hablar con tu mejor amigo pero sí que yo te llame poco observador?

 **Sí. Ya estás otra vez con esa pose de señorita.**

Y eso no te gusta.

 **De hecho, ahora que lo pienso...**

No. Esta reunión no terminará hasta dentro de un par de horas y no voy a volver a llamar a Digg.

 **Vale, pero ya llegará la pausa de la comida, ya...**


	8. Chapter 8

Este capítulo está escrito un poco diferente, porque esta vez no se trata de notitas en una reunión de negocios, sino de Oliver y Felicity separados el uno del otro durante una fiesta y volviendo a escribirse mensajes de texto.

Literalmente, _text messages_ significa "sms", así que lo he traducido tal cual, aunque bueno, imagino que gastarían un pastón con lo sencillo que sería utilizar a día de hoy el Whatsapp. En fin, me limito a traducir, espero que guste.

OoOoO

Qué asco.

 **Lo sé.**

Somos adultos. Debería permitírsenos hablar entre nosotros, especialmente en una fiesta.

 **Especialmente si estamos saliendo, querrás decir.**

En primer lugar, salir nos metió en problemas. De ahí, el escribirnos por sms.

 **Si no te hubieras reído, Thea no nos hubiera pillado.**

Yo no me reí.

 **Sí que lo hiciste. Muy alto, mientras intentábamos subir por las escaleras.**

Escabullirnos por las escaleras, durante la fiesta. No todos somos unos puñeteros ninjas.

 **Cierto. Los puñeteros ninjas no sueltan risitas.**

JA JA. Seguimos mandándonos mensajes de una punta a la otra de la habitación.

 **Ven aquí y baila conmigo.**

¿Por qué no vienes tú aquí y me lo pides? Oh, espera. Lo había olvidado. Los puñeteros ninjas le tienen miedo a Thea Queen.

 **[...]**

 **¿Tenías que bailar con Carter Bowen?**

Tu madre me lo ha presentado. No podía negarme.

 **¿Qué piensas?**

¿De tu madre?

 **De Carter.**

Oh, ¡es tan encantador...!

 **Felicity...**

He respondido lo más seria que he podido.

 **Así que ¿no te parece agradable?**

Es un imbécil.

 **[...]**

Eso ha sido más divertido de lo que me pensaba que sería en realidad.

 **La próxima vez haz el favor de no enviarme cosa así cuando estoy bebiendo.**

¿Y perderme cómo duchas de champagne a invitados desprevenidos? Nop. Fue en el momento oportuno.

 **Así que Carter es un imbécil.**

Uno integral.

 **Estoy de acuerdo. Pero entonces ¿por qué has bailado con él?**

No podía decir que no, Oliver.

 **A mí me has dicho que no, dos veces.**

Te he dicho que no porque tu hermana nos ha ordenado mantener una distancia mínima de seguridad durante las próximas dos horas. Lo que es enteramente culpa tuya.

 **No fui yo el que se rió.**

Fuiste tú con el que intentabas que me escabullera a tu habitación.

 **No te mostraste muy reticente con la idea.**

Y eso es lo que nos ha puesto en esta situación.

 **Sigue sin ser enteramente culpa mía.**

Cállate.

 **[...]**

 **Media hora para que bailes conmigo.**

¿Ya no quieres que nos larguemos a hurtadillas?

 **No nos iremos a hurtadillas. Nos retiraremos, después de que bailemos.**

¿"Nos retiraremos"? "¿Desea el señorito algo más?" "No, eso es todo, Fritz. Ya me retiro".

 **No es educado bufarle a tu teléfono mientras estás hablando con alguien. Y ¿Fritz?**

Has sido tú el que me venía en plan "señor de la mansión medieval".

 **¿Sí? ¿Y no me he dado cuenta? Qué mal...**

[...]

 **Esto es ridículo.**

Parece que iba en serio cuando dijo dos horas. Quince minutos menos.

 **Se supone que soy el anfitrión.**

El anfitrión al que su hermana manipula como una experta.

 **Iba de camino a ti.**

Solo doce minutos.

 **No me importa. Quiero pasar la tarde contigo, no con esta gente.**

Ya pasaremos la noche juntos. Deja de mirarme así.

 **Quería hablar contigo. Reírme contigo. Ni siquiera he podido tocarte.**

Solo diez minutos. Entonces podrás tocarme cuanto quieras.

 **Esa es mi intención.**

[...]

 _¿Vais a dejar ya de miraros con carita de cordero degollado, tortolitos? Por el amor de Dios, cómo has pasado más de un año así? Bueno, soy tan generosa que os dejo estar diez minutos antes._

[...]

 _Por cierto, tete, si vuelves a mirar a Roy de reojo... tengo fotos de tu comportamiento abandonado de esta noche._

 _Sé dónde está tu armario y cómo usar unas tijeras._

OoOoO

N/T: Lo que decía en el capítulo anterior, que como no sé cuándo volverá a actualizar la autora original, voy a traduciros lo que me dijo por privado con respecto al fic: "dado que Arrow ha tomado una dirección diferente esta temporada, no había lugar para continuar con las 'notas', lo que me apenó realmente. Si la próxima temporada los situara en un marco de negocios o algo por el estilo donde pudieran leerse notitas, creo que intentaría escribir algún capítulo más pero, hasta entonces, no te cortes en traducir las ya existentes".

En fin, que quería añadir de nuevo lo muy agradecida que estoy por haberme dejado traducir esta historia (Thank you again, LoudVoice!) y por vuestros reviews.


End file.
